


Vkusno!

by hellocecily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Viktor likes bottoming from time to time, Yuuri tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellocecily/pseuds/hellocecily
Summary: Unbeknownst to Yuuri before entering an intimate relationship with his lover, Viktor was, in fact, a masochist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by both the LOVELY Ingrid (ingthing) and Kate (invictofiction). Bless the two of you for staying up until the wee hours of the morning screaming about these headcanons with me, as well as helping me push through my month(S) long writing block!

It is indisputable that Katsuki Yuuri is head over heels in love with famous Russian ice skater, and his now former coach, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri would definitely do anything for Viktor — and that meant catering to almost all of Viktor’s tastes.

Unbeknownst to Yuuri before entering an intimate relationship with his lover, Viktor was, in fact, a masochist. Even though most of the “things” Viktor had an affinity for tended to bring Yuuri to his knees in a stammering, blushing mess, Yuuri simply can’t deny that he enjoys giving Viktor exactly what he wants. Because, if it’s what Viktor wants, Yuuri wants the same.

It was rather unsettling at first for Yuuri; not only was he completely overwhelmed by Viktor himself, but the mere concept of being with Viktor in that way... and more?

Definitely more. 

Yuuri's skate catches on a stray piece of ice as images from the prior night flash behind his eyelids. Luckily, he catches himself just before tumbling with an additional slide forward. Heat rushes to his cheeks and coils in his groin, just slightly, not enough to get him completely aroused. He bites his bottom lip and slides himself off the rink, plopping down on the one of side benches.

Yuuri had decided, that morning, to escape the warmth of his bed-cocoon with Viktor to get some early skating out of the way — well, that, and the sight of Viktor's soft, vulnerable sleeping form was nearly too much to bear, especially after last night.

Last night.

Yuuri gulps, heat prickling across his entire body.

He’d decided to stay a little past seven-thirty— later than usual— to run through his latest program with his coach (after further involving himself with his prior coach, Yuuri knew he had to set some boundaries.) He did let Viktor know that he'd be home around nine, give or take. He asked if Viktor already ate dinner, to which Viktor replied with a simple, "no, I am waiting for you."

Yuuri raised a brow at the text, somewhat unsure of what Viktor exactly meant, but he assumed Viktor must have ordered take-out or something of the sort. Shrugging and placing his phone back into his duffel bag, he stumbled his way back to the rink.

Come nine o'clock, and Yuuri was sitting on the bullet train to the apartment they shared in Shinjuku. He pulled out his phone, and sends a quick text, asking, "did you save any food for me? ^^" 

The reply came a moment later: "it's still warm. hurry, don't want it to get cold." Yuuri grinned, placing his phone in his pocket. Viktor was always so sweet and thoughtful. He stepped into the elevator of their apartment complex; it dinged as he reached the 17th floor. He walked to their door, and unlocked it.

He was met with darkness.

"Viktor?" Yuuri called, lips pursed in confusion. 

No answer. 

Yuuri closed the door, and dropped his bag in the entryway. The room was dim, save the light from one of Viktor's scented candles on the kitchen countertop. He took a long whiff, picking out the scent: Cinnamon spice and apple. The smell made his mouth water. 

"Viktor...?" He called again, to no avail.

Yuuri frowned and made his way down their hallway to the bedroom. The door was cracked, the light inside muted and warm, as though from lit candles. 

 _Perhaps Viktor fell asleep?_  Yuuri thought to himself. He pushed the door open, his eyes quickly adjusting to the flickering light from the many candles. 

"Viktor, are you in-"

Yuuri's voice instantly caught on a sound somewhere between a squeak and a choke. 

Viktor is on the bed, but was anything _but_ sleeping. His arms were raised up, handcuffs fastened around his wrists and hung from the flourished metal decoration of their headboard. Viktor's head hung low and out of Yuuri's view, leaving Yuuri with the tantalizing sight of his smooth, arched back, his ass poised provocatively. Viktor's knees were pressed up against his belly, opening his hips and widening his behind. Yuuri can immediately tell that Viktor was hard, his balls tightened up against his body, following the curve his cock, clearly not flaccid alongside his thighs. Yuuri's eyes scanned downwards to Viktor's ass, his breath hitching at the sight of his glistening hole, stretched, puckered and pink, as though it had gotten some very recent attention. Yuuri gulped thickly, but not due to the scent of candles.

"Like what you see?" Viktor hummed, voice low and rough.

Yuuri’s glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he gaped, "w-what is this?"  The crotch of his pants were tightening by the second.

"Your dinner," Viktor beamed, raising his head to wink at Yuuri.

Yuuri swallowed, hands twitching at his side. Yuuri’s head spun, trying to make sense of the situation he'd been dropped into. 

"Aren't you hungry after a long day of training? Hmm?" Viktor cooed, turning his head back around and dipping himself even lower, sticking his ass out teasingly. 

Yuuri was hungry after training, but now he's.... not hungry for _food_ , anymore. From his experience of Viktor in that bed, Yuuri knew that he isn't the patient type. Yuuri knelt at the lower end of the mattress, the bed dipping with the movement.

"Bon appétit," Viktor murmured, his accent flowing over the french and sending a shiver down to Yuuri's hardening cock. Yuuri crawled up to Viktor, reaching to smooth his hands over Viktor's ass, his thumbs skimming the puckered ring of the prepared and slicked asshole. Viktor shivered at the flighty movements of Yuuri's cool fingers, pressing further up into the touch. 

As much as Yuuri wanted to dive his tongue into Viktor's ass, he wanted to spend a little more time enjoying the view. He knelt behind Viktor, resting one palm on the small of his back as he traced two fingers across Viktor's asshole. It earned him an impatient huff, and Yuuri pushed his fingers in, breath catching as they easily slid up to the second knuckle. 

 _Just how long had Viktor been preparing himself for?!_  

"Stop playing with your food," Viktor snapped, and Yuuri's hips jolted to the rasp of Viktor's voice. 

Yuuri swiftly pulled his glasses off, gently tossing them onto the chaise at the end of the bed. Yuuri backed up just enough to give himself room to crouch over, his nose resting against the space above Viktor's ass. Without hesitating, Yuuri pressed his tongue against Viktor and licked a hard stripe upwards. Viktor lurched forward, moaning desperately with his chin tucked and arms shaking, straining against their confinement. Yuuri huffed into Viktor's ass, his lips drawn back as he delved his tongue deeper, Viktor's muscles pulling him in. Yuuri's hands are firm on Viktor's body, his left gripping Viktor's thigh, and his right sliding up the small of Viktor's back. His tongue worked hard, fucking Viktor to the best of his ability, occasionally pulling out to tease the rim, his teeth gently nipping every so often.

"Yuuri!" Viktor gasped, wrists pulling at the handcuffs violently as his lower back shook. 

Yuuri's pants were tented to the point of pain, so he removed his left hand from its bruising grip on Viktor's thigh to pull them down, along with his boxer-briefs. His cock immediately sprang up. Yuuri pulled his mouth away from Viktor's warmth, and Viktor whimpered at the loss of contact only to groan as Yuuri pressed two fingers deep into his entrance.

Yuuri brought a hand to Viktor’s front, his fingers wrapping themselves around his partner’s cock and sliding his thumb over Viktor's slit. Yuuri's index and middle fingers scissored and pressed deeper into Viktor, angling for the prostate. He located it quickly, evidence of his experience, and Viktor cracks, heaving _Yuuri, Yuuri!_ in short bursts.

Yuuri's vision blurred, every moan of his name sharp in his ears. He paused his fingering for a split second, to Viktor’s dismayed cry, and Yuuri’s cock strained, yearning to be touched. He remembered to continue a moment later, fingers pressing and massaging against Viktor's prostate. The sounds now coming out of Viktor's mouth were so lewd, so lewd that Yuuri was sure he'd come with a few more minutes of this. He had to remove his fingers before that happened. 

At the loss of Yuuri’s fingers, Viktor shuddered, chanting,"Yuuri, Yuuri!" 

Yuuri pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head and kicked his bottoms away from where they pooled at the tops of his knees. He reached up and pulled Viktor's handcuffed wrists off from where they hung on the swirled metal, freeing Viktor from his self-restriction. Viktor yelped as Yuuri rolled him onto his back, and Viktor's eyes widened in shock, his pupils blown so wide that the piercing blue of his irises were just a thin ring around black. 

Viktor's handcuffed wrists are extended above his head, and Yuuri takes the chain, latching it onto a spiral lower down on the headboard.  Yuuri slid his fingers through Viktor's mussed hair as he leaned forward, his lips latching onto the sensitive skin under Viktor’s jaw, earning a drawn out moan. Their cocks slid against each other, pre-come creating slicked friction, and Viktor's head snapped back, eyes rolled back in arousal.

Yuuri pushed his body down with his hands, Viktor's cock dragging up against his chest with his movements, Viktor groaning at the friction. Yuuri nosed into the silver pubic hair that dusted his belly, mouth watering at the smell. Viktor's natural body scent is something so delectable. Yuuri can hear the handcuffs clinking against the metal, Viktor releasing impatient moans in anticipation. Yuuri wasted no time in opening his lips around Viktor's cock, saltiness spreading across his tastebuds as he sank his mouth down. Viktor thrusted his hips upward into the sensation, and Yuuri's hands flew to Viktor's hips to steady him. With his eyes watering, Yuuri fastened his pace, bobbing his head up and down Viktor's shaft, his tongue pulsing on the underside of the length in time with his movements.

Beneath his fingers he felt Viktor's thighs trembling, and Yuuri tried his best to tune out the filthy sounds coming out of Viktor's mouth, worried he’d come right then and there. 

After a few minutes as victim of the ministrations from Yuuri's relentless mouth, Viktor began to shake harder, and Yuuri knew he was close. Before Viktor even had the chance to beg, Yuuri pulled his lips off Viktor's cock with a pop, and leaned up, his own thighs similarly shaky. His eyes fell on Viktor’s entrance and he sucked in a breath; it took all his will to stop himself from coming at the sight of it puckering and clenching in anticipation and want. 

Despite his impatient chiding, Viktor rather enjoys it when Yuuri edges him. Viktor loves making Yuuri feel good, whether it’s giving or receiving pleasure — Viktor can’t deny that he goes wild for _his_ seemingly sweet, glass-hearted Yuuri fucking him to oblivion, and his legs were weak at the mere thought. So, back arching and his head twisting to the side, Viktor pleaded, “Yuuri, _fuck me._ ”

Wordlessly, Yuuri brought his fingers back to Viktor's asshole, pushing them inside without warning, immediately brushing against Viktor's prostate. Viktor curled upward, shouting, and his restraints snapped against the headboard. The sound of the clanking metal turned Yuuri on even more, if that was possible. Viktor cast distressed eyes up at Yuuri, impatience bleeding through. 

Yuuri, normally less talkative during sex, tutted, "I'm savoring my meal, don't rush me," his voice darker than Viktor expected. His fingers plunged in hard, curling as they fucked Viktor's ass. 

Viktor gasped and arched upwards as he came, yelling and spurting across his chest. Yuuri, with his fingers sturdy inside Viktor, bent down to lick his hot tongue between the dips of Viktor's chiseled chest, lapping up the come, true to his previous words as he savored the taste. 

After cleaning Viktor up to the best of his ability, Yuuri removed his fingers and brought them to his lips, lapping over them. He peeked down at Viktor as he sucked on his fingers, slowing pulling them from his mouth all while maintaining eye contact. 

"How's it taste?" Viktor rasped, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, dark eyes twinkling. 

" _Vkusno_ ," Yuuri sighed, his tongue licking his lips. Yuuri bends down and brings his lips to Viktor’s, his tongue sharp with the taste of Viktor. Viktor moaned in response, his cock twitching despite being spent only moments before. 

Yuuri kissing him with the mouth and tongue that’d been on and inside him was the pinnacle of _hot_ to Viktor. It had been a happy accident that Yuuri did this so comfortably now. One of the first times Yuuri had sucked Viktor dry and happily swallowed all of his release, he brought his lips to Viktor’s right afterwards without hesitation. The sweetness of Yuuri’s breath mingled with the bitterness of his cum, and Viktor had gasped, surprised by Yuuri’s boldness. He’d closed his eyes, enjoying the taste thoroughly. The moment didn’t last long, because as soon as it’d started, Yuuri snapped his head back, his eyes wide and face flushed, fingertips pressing against his moist lips. Before Yuuri could apologize, Viktor had pulled his face back to his, shoving his own tongue down Yuuri’s mouth to emphasize how much, exactly, he savored tasting himself on Yuuri’s tongue. 

Yuuri pulled away from their salty kiss, and he shivered at Viktor's darkened expression, and couldn't help but notice how Viktor's softened cock began to stiffen up once more.

Without a beat, Viktor grinned. "Now that you've eaten, won't you fuck me, Yuuri?"

Yuuri slid his hands down across Viktor's chest, and pressed his hips down, his hard cock sliding along Viktor's length and then continued lower, head held bluntly against Viktor's entrance. Yuuri's fingers teasingly traced across Viktor's nipples, earning a few hushed gasps. They quickly slid downward, closing on Viktor's hips as Yuuri thrust into Viktor's asshole, the muscle hotly engulfing Yuuri's cock. 

Yuuri already knew that Viktor was extremely vocal whether he was fucking or getting fucked, but no matter how much they did this, he would never get used to the groans, mewls, and moans that spilled from Viktor's glistening lips. The handcuffs clanked against the headboard with every thrust, in sync with Viktor's high-pitched noises.

Yuuri bent down and latched his lips onto Viktor's left nipple, his tongue wildly lapping at the perked nub. Yuuri bit down, unable to do much else due to how good it felt to be inside Viktor clouding every thought.

"Yuuri, my arms, my arms," Viktor pleaded, and without hesitation, Yuuri reached up, grasping Viktor's arms to unhook the handcuffs off the metal headboard. Viktor swung them over Yuuri's head, his fingers now laced through and yanking at the short hairs at Yuuri's nape. 

Yuuri's mouth was open against Viktor's neck, breathing heavily, licking and sucking mindlessly as he continued to fuck himself into Viktor.

Viktor hooked his left leg to press Yuuri inexorably downwards, pulling Yuuri in even closer. He whined as the movement forced Yuuri's cock to hammer even deeper within him.

"Viktor..." Yuuri grunted, his lips brushing hard against Viktor's jawline with each thrust. Viktor tightened his arms around Yuuri's neck, humming breathlessly in response.

"Ride me?" Yuuri breathed, his hands shaking as he pulled himself out of Viktor's headlock. He pulled out of Viktor with this movement, both of them wincing at the lost pleasure. Viktor swiftly brought his hands to Yuuri's chest, and with the remaining strength he had, pushed Yuuri down on the bed, swung his thighs over Yuuri's, and straddled him, ass brushing against Yuuri's slick erection.

Viktor lined his asshole up with Yuuri’s cock and sunk down, the new angle causing him to throw his head back and groan towards the ceiling. Yuuri's hands are rough against Viktor's hips as he drove upwards into Viktor’s ass.

Viktor’s voice came in short staccato “Oh!”s as Yuuri's thrusts rammed against his prostate again and again. Flashing spots danced across Yuuri's vision, and the short nails of his fingers dug into Viktor's pristine milky skin.

Viktor slammed his hips down and rolled them into the motion, and Yuuri bucked up into him, giving a choked cry as he came inside Viktor, his come leaking out of Viktor's ass and onto Yuuri's thighs. Viktor shouted at the warmth spurting into him, grinding down, clenching around the wetness, and coming for a second time across Yuuri's chest. He flopped down immediately, exhausted, the slickness making an ungodly “squelch” as Viktor weighed heavily on top of Yuuri. 

Yuuri meekly brought his hands up and dug them into Viktor's hair, absentmindedly playing with the soft hairs as his vision prickled back into focus. Lifting himself off of Yuuri's softened cock with weak legs, Viktor flopped back down onto Yuuri's chest and buried his face into his neck.

After a blissed-out moment of silence, Viktor spoke, voice scratchy with overuse. "Are you full?"

Yuuri's cheeks burst into flames as he groaned at Viktor’s joke, and he buried his nose into Viktor's hair, refusing to look Viktor in the eye. Viktor pulled backwards and slyly looked at Yuuri, his lips pulled into a coy smirk. Yuuri caught his smirk with his lips, tongue languidly massaging against Viktor's.

Yuuri pulled away for breath, and his lips quirked up when he thought of a response.

"Wasn't that just my appetizer?"

Viktor's eyes widened and he gaped, momentarily lost for words. A heartbeat later, he pulled Yuuri into a passionate kiss — a precursor for much more.

The text tone to Yuuri's phone jolts him out of his lewd reminiscing.  He reaches for his bag and pulls it out. His lips pull into a giddy grin, his teeth playing with his bottom lip as he reads the message.

"Got breakfast warm and ready for you when you get back. ;>"

Has it been mentioned that Katsuki Yuuri is overwhelmingly in love with Viktor Nikiforov?

**Author's Note:**

> have mercy on my soul


End file.
